


three cats and many books

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Osamu, Soft Suna, Suna is stressed, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: Suna lifted his hand to cup the back of Osamu's neck and pulled him into another kiss. Osamu was about to deepen it, but then Suna spoke, making their lips brush together. “My teacher is a total asshole.”Osamu leaned back, a frown on his face. “Talk about a turn-off.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	three cats and many books

“I'm home.” Announced Osamu as he dropped the grocery bag on the floor to take off his shoes and jacket. The apartment was silent, and the only source of light came from the setting sun outside, which meant that either Suna hadn't come home yet, or that he didn't bother turning the lights on.

Stepping inside the kitchen, Osamu put the stuff he bought where they belonged: butter and milk in the fridge, Suna's candies in the top left cupboard... Having a place for all of their stuff allowed Osamu to find what he needed when cooking more easily, so they both got used to always put the same things at the same places.

Going to college had changed quite a lot of things for them, but also not really. The twins taking two different paths meant that they had to go separate ways, and loneliness quickly submerged Osamu, despite claiming that he was doing alright. As annoying as Atsumu can be, he's often the one who fills the silence with stupid jokes or mean remarks, and Osamu would be lying if he was saying that he didn't miss him.

So when Suna asked him to move in together, he didn't hesitate one second.

They had been dating for a few years now, so their parents were really happy that they decided to rent a place together. That way, they were sure that their children wouldn't suffer too much from the sudden change and adaptation to their new life and would be there for each other.

Something against his ankle caught his attention, and Osamu looked down to see their cat walking around his leg and rubbing her head against it. Osamu bent down to scoop her up in his arms, fingers immediately scratching her behind the ear like he knows she likes it. “Hey Oni. Where's yer dad?” He asked as the cat started purring.

Osamu kissed the top of her head and petted her a little bit more before putting her down. A quick glance at her not-empty bowl assured him that she wasn't hungry, and that she just wanted to say hi. He watched her make her way to the couch, where she settled and resumed her nap.

They had adopted her a couple months ago. They hadn't really planned it, but one night, Suna hadn't been answering his phone and Osamu had been worried sick until the door opened. Suna had walked in, completely drenched because of the heavy rain, and Osamu didn't even have time to ask him where he had been, because he immediately spotted the black kitten held by his boyfriend against his white hoodie, and his anxiety had been replaced by the cheesiest feeling ever.

_Abandoned kitty_ , Suna had told him. His phone had died after he'd told Osamu he'd be meeting some friends, and on his way home, he heard a weak meowing. It was a miracle that he heard it considering the noise the rain was making, but when Suna found this trembling, scared kitten, hiding in a dirty cardboard, he knew he couldn't just leave her there.

And now, here they were, their cat with a perfect health, living with two loving fathers who really needed to stop buying her toys that she'd always ignore, instead preferring to play with their shoelaces.

Osamu knocked on their bedroom door, before opening it slowly. The sight in front of him didn't surprise him that much, as he had already seen it before. Suna was sitting on their bed, surrounded by papers, highlighters and empty snack wrappers. His laptop was in front of him, and from it could be heard a voice Osamu knew well, the voice of Suna's literature teacher, with whom he had a love-hate relationship.

He held back a laugh at Suna's appearance. He was still wearing his sleep pants, but had put a hoodie on and the hood was flattening his bangs against his forehead. Suna looked annoyed, stressed, and tired, and Osamu knew it was only a matter of seconds before he'd hear his first complaint. He was biting at his thumb and hadn't noticed Osamu's arrival until the door creaked.

Immediately, he looked up and his features softened when his eyes fell on Osamu. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he spoke. “Hi. Welcome home.”

Osamu walked to the bed and kissed the top of his head, just like he did with their cat, but then Suna titled his head upward so that they could share a brief kiss. “I thought she was sick or somethin'.” Osamu said, pointing at the screen.

Suna huffed in annoyance. “She _is_ sick. But as you can see, she thinks that it's still not a valid reason for us to miss a lecture, so she's giving it online.” His teacher sniffed, and Suna bit his fist to muffle a groan. “I will _kill_ her.”

“Sure, tiger. I'm sure she's tremblin' in fear right now.” Suna made a move to hit him, but Osamu easily dodged it by stepping back. "How long is that class already?" 

“Two hours. One more to go.” Suna explained as Osamu made his way to the closet, getting some more comfortable to change in.

Osamu snorted at the sounds Suna was making every time his teacher was sniffling, sounding like a wounded animal. “Ya can do it.”

His answer was immediate. “I _can't_. Help me, get me out of here.”

“Nah, yer alone in this.” Osamu dodged the pillow Suna threw at him with a snort.

“You're the worst boyfriend in the entire universe. I should've seduced your brother.” Osamu stared at him for a few, long seconds, before Suna's face twisted in disgust at the thought.

Osamu left to the bathroom, laughing while Suna screamed at his teacher to shut up about _'the love of beauty and the beauty of love for fuck's sake, no one gets it!'_

It felt good to be home.

He took his time in the shower, he really did, but despite that, Suna still had a long way to go. The feeling of the soft cotton on his skin and the smell of Suna's shampoo that he had used made him relax almost instantly.

Learning how a business functions was completely knew to him, and at the beginning of his major, he felt totally lost. He still was, sometimes, but now he was used to it, and he knew what to do to overcome his shortcomings. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't totally exhausted by the end of the week. Despite both of them finishing class of Thursday, they still had a lot to work on during the week-end, and it felt like they had no time to rest, especially with the end of the semester arriving faster than anticipated.

The clock in the kitchen barely announced 5:15pm, and Suna's lecture wasn't ending before 6. Osamu made himself some tea, making sure to boil more water than necessary so that Suna could get his own cup later. He brought his cup to the living-room and sat on the couch. Immediately, their cat settled on his lap. After finding a random series to watch, Osamu used one hand to drink his tea, while the other was busy petting his cat where she likes it, the purring almost louder than the dialogues.

It was natural. Almost too much. Suna studying in the room a few meters away from him, Osamu recharging his battery with _their_ cat, in _their_ living-room, watching a show on _their_ Netflix account. He got used to it so easily, him who was so scared of commitment before.

Osamu and Suna were two independent people. Despite Osamu always sticking with Atsumu, everyone knew that Osamu was more reserved, that he preferred to observe and follow, rather than to jump in and lead the way. Except sometimes, because after all, he was still Atsumu's twins.

But even though, he liked his days off during high school more than anyone else because he could spend his entire time cooking and doing things that weren't related to volleyball, by himself, while Atsumu was busy begging Aran to train with him _just a little bit_.

And Suna... Suna was quiet. Observant, secretive, almost detached and hard to read. But Suna just preferred to look from afar. Discreet, but always there and ready to intervene if necessary. Slow to start, but really focused once he was riled up.

So when the two of them started dating, they had two possibilities: it could go really well, or really bad.

Being two introverts, the two of them could've never dared to take the first step, to visit one another. They could've been afraid of bothering the other because of their own need for some time alone. They could've been too distant, they could've overthought too much, but not so surprisingly, they made it work perfectly.

Both of them respected their needs, and they understood each other so much. Sometimes, they didn't even need to talk. They would just lay on the bed, cuddling and scrolling on their phone, playing a game or reading in silence, and it would be comfortable. Just two lovers recharging their social batteries in each other's embrace, nothing else mattering.

Osamu felt like a moment like that would be quite needed, especially for Suna after his class. The latter still didn't know whether to pursue his studies, or to go back to volleyball and aim for a professional team. He was still in shape, exercising a lot and sometimes even joining Atsumu to train with him, so it wouldn't surprise Osamu, but they would still have to talk about a lot of things.

But at least, Osamu knew that Suna would never let him become a single parent.

A few minutes after his episode ended, he heard doors open and close, before recognizing the sound of the shower. Suna appeared a dozen of minutes later, having traded his hoodie for a sleep t-shirt.

“Sorry kitten, but this is my seat right there.” He said to their cat as he took her in his arms, ignoring the annoyed meow she gave him for being bothered during her nap.

Osamu removed some cat hair off himself before Suna laid on the couch and put his head in Osamu's lap, the cat now laying on Suna's chest. Osamu's hand found its way in Suna's still damp hair. “Yer really not that different from her.”

Suna raised an eyebrow at him, then looked at Oni. “I talk. She doesn't.”

“She does.” Osamu looked at the cat who was liking her paw clean. “Tell him ya understand me. We talk a lot together, right?” The cat meowed, as if she was answering, and that led to Osamu laughing and Suna rolling his eyes. “Yer dad's just jealous.”

“Guilty as charged.” Suna lifted his hand to cup the back of Osamu's neck and pulled him into another kiss. Osamu was about to deepen it, but then Suna spoke, making their lips brush together. “My teacher is a total asshole.”

Osamu leaned back, a frown on his face. “Talk about a turn-off.” That made Suna laugh, the sound warming Osamu's heart as his lover took his hand in his, playing with his fingers.

“No but seriously, she wants me to do so many things. A bunch of books to read, essays to write on stuff we haven't even learned about, and poems to analyze.” Suna looked at Osamu, eyes wide-open. “I'm not even a literature major!”

Osamu intertwined their fingers together and squeezed gently. “I mean, it's still a pretty big part of yer major.” Learning about the english language apparently meant that you had to learn about english history, and english literature too, and Suna was absolutely repulsed by old english poetry with words which look like a bad keyboard smash.

“I'm gonna fail.” Suna stated. “I'm going to ace all my exams except this one, which will ruin everything I've worked for, and then I will drop out, and will become the gamer that has always lived deep inside of me.”

Osamu's face lost all traces of amusement and was left with a concerning frown. “Rin, yer not becoming a gamer.”

“Why not?”

“...Because yer terrible with video games? Even your little sis beats you.”

Suna opened his mouth, and closed it. Osamu was right. The only games he was good at were those narrative games where you only have to make a few choices here and there, and then you follow the story. He'd play any other game on the easiest mode possible, and then claim _'I'm so good at this game.'_

“Whatever." He huffed. "She's ruining me. If it weren't for my cute little cat on my chest and my occasionally cute human-sized cat sitting on this couch right now, I'd be dead inside.” Osamu and Oni titled their head at the same time. Maybe Suna wasn't the only one similar to their cat.

But in all seriousness, Osamu could see that Suna was really exhausted. Maybe more mentally than physically. This class was stressing the hell out of him, and despite Suna acting like someone who likes to slack-off a lot, he also cared about his grades and wanted to study enough so that he didn't have to retake any class.

He knew Suna was going to bury himself in his homework again tomorrow, and the day after that, and probably until winter break, just like Osamu plans to. But everyone needs a little break, from time to time.

“How about...” Osamu brushed Suna's bangs back. “Ya turn that brain of yours off for the night,” he said, his index tapping against his boyfriend's bare forehead. “And I make us dinner, we watch whichever awful series ya pick, and we forget about school 'n stuff for tonight.”

“That sounds.. nice.” Osamu always had great ideas and perfectly knew how to make Suna relax. “You're the best boyfriend in the entire universe.”

“That's not what ya said earlier.”

“I'm not longer the Suna I was an hour ago.” Those words sent the two lovers in a fit of laughter, announcing the beginning of their relaxing night.

Later, Osamu came back to the living room with two plates full of homemade food that smelled as good as they tasted. They ate in silence, watching a random show Suna had found -which wasn't actually that bad, while their cat tried to steal from their plates more than a few times.

But it felt good, it made them feel warm, because it was their _home_.

It was easy. It was natural. It was just them against the entire world. Them bickering, but always supporting each other. Them being the discreet type and usually not fond of physical touch, but finding incredible comfort in each other's embrace. Them telling their cat to sleep well every night, before going to bed and whispering soft and cheesy words in the dead of the night.

At some point, the show on tv became a background noise as they discussed about this and that. Osamu talked about what Atsumu had told him over the phone last day, Suna showed him his conversation with his sister where she said something about having dinner all together. They ended up sending a snapchat to Atsumu of a pig on the Tv that looked just like him.

When Osamu started to nod off against his shoulder, Suna woke him up to tell him to get ready for bed while he was going to wash the dishes, but Osamu said to leave the dirty plates for tomorrow, which was really unusual of him. He was the kind of person that liked to wash the dishes right away, rather than stocking them for the following days, until the sink becomes full of them.

However, Suna was no fool. He did as he was told, putting the empty plates in the sink after splashing them with water, and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth too.

Their cat was sleeping on the desk by the window, but Suna knew better, she'd join them in the middle of the night and steal a part of the bed for herself. That meant that Osamu had to scoot closer to Suna though, so he didn't mind.

As soon as he was under the blanket, Osamu tangled their legs together, putting his arm around his waist as he liked to. Suna wrapped his own arm around Osamu's shoulders and brought him close, kissing his forehead, then his cheekbone and lips.

He closed his eyes and breathed, Osamu's comforting and familiar scent making him relax against the pillow. “Thank you.” He whispered, as Osamu rubbed the tip of his nose against his neck as an answer, before falling asleep.

Suna knew. He'll still be stressed tomorrow, he'll be tired, exhausted even. He'll think about dropping out more than twice a day, and will decide that if his family needs a failure, he'll become one.

But Osamu will still be there too, and he'll not cook every night because he himself has to deal with a lot of things on his own, but they'll be there to support each other, and relax in their comfort zone full of cat hair and bad tv shows. 

And that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself i'm suna. i have no osamu. i have no cat. but i have 6 books to read before december. if you happen to be osamu and to own a cat i am begging you contact me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechjgoro)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
